Lesser Characters in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni
This page is for detailing information for the lesser characters of the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series. As pages on lesser characters are being deleted, please move information here. We will organize it in alphabetical order unless a more efficient method is suggested. A Akihito Akihito '' (アキヒト) is the man Rena's mother left her husband to be with. Rena first met him at an amusement park her mother took her to, and she introduced him as a friend from work. At first, Rena got along well with Akihito and had fun whenever her mother took her out to see him. However, when her mother eventually revealed the reason she was seeing Akihito and wanted to marry him was that she was pregnant with his child, Rena's trigger for the Hinamizawa Syndrome was set off and her father was devastated. Rena considered it her own fault for not rejecting Akihito from the moment they met. After the divorce, Rena broke all of her mother's possessions and vowed to never have anything to do with her or Akihito again. She has never seen or heard from them since. Akutagawa In June of 2006, ''Akutagawa (芥川) drove to the ghost village of Hinamizawa with three other people in a carbon monoxide suicide party. His reasons for ending his life is unknown, but it is hinted to be touching and tragic. On the way to the village, he recollected on the events of the Great Hinamizawa Disaster that occurred 23 years before. C Chiaki Chiaki (千秋) took part in a carbon monoxide suicide party in the ghost village of Hinamizawa in late June of 2006. Her reasons for ending her life are unknown, but it is hinted to involve the death of her husband. The husband left Chiaki with huge amount of money that he had earned with the success of his business, and she intended to "bring it to him" once she was dead. Otobe Akira, who also took part in the suicide, intended to die due to his life of debt. However, he decided to keep his life, and steal Chiaki's cash card once everyone else was done passing around sleeping pills. Otobe later regretted his actions, and returned the money to her body. Then Chiaki's voice spoke to him from beyond the "Land of the Dead", and told him that she thinks he's okay to take her money, if it gives him the will to live again. Otobe refused, and accepted the hardships of his life, instead of cheating his way through it. Chiaki told him that she and the rest of the suicide party would have taken the same path if they had over come their struggles with everything they had, and she wished him good luck. H Hōjō Satoko and Satoshi's Parents Very little is known about them other than their mother married and divorced more than one man. Satoko, in particular, has a difficult time developing a relationship with her stepfathers. Their last stepfather led the proponents of the dam project. He and their mother perished in an apparent accident as a scenic viewing point on a cliff over the waters of the major river in Hinamizawa: his body was found, but her body was lost. As such, they were considered cursed by Oyashiro-sama with the husband killed and the mother "demoned away." In the "perfect world" of Saikoroshi-hen, Satoko gives her stepfather a chance, and the two, along with Satoshi, develop a good relationship to avoid the tragedies of the other arcs. J Journalist The journalist is first mentioned in the epilogue of [[Tatarigoroshi-hen|''Tatarigoroshi-hen]]. He works as a writer for a photography periodical from 1975 to 1989. Eight years after his death, in the late summer of 2003, his parents in Osaka discover a cassette tape amongst his belongings labelled "11-28-1983 Keiichi Maebara." The sensational tape contains an unsettling interview with a mentally disturbed Maebara Keiichi, the sole survivor of the 1983 Great Hinamizawa Disaster. In the recording, the journalist explains various theories regarding how Keiichi had survived the disaster. He argues that it would be impossible for Keiichi to have been unconscious on the river bed and survived since it should have been shrouded by the volcanic gas. Upset with his onslaught of insinuations and patronizing attitude, the enraged Keiichi curses him to drown to death. True to this prediction, he goes missing at sea when his fishing boat capsizes in 1995. He is later mentioned in the DS Port version of ''Yoigoshi-hen'' which reveals him to be the estranged father of Arakawa Ryūnosuke. In this arc, Arakawa's grandparents contact him after discovering he was their grandson. He gains possession of the cassette tapes of interviews with the survivors of the Great Hinamizawa Disaster: Maebara Keiichi and Sonozaki Shion. While Keiichi's tape is unintelligible, Shion's tape is audible. In her tape the person who is supposed to be Shion states that the curse of Oyashiro-sama must be true after all. As he tries to coax her into coming up with a realistic explanation, a disturbed Shion curses him to drown to death. The tape ends with her deranged laughter. K Kurosawa Takumi ''Kurosawa Takumi (黒澤 工) is Towada Yae's abusive boyfriend and the first victim in Yoigoshi-hen. Takumi and Yae fell in love during their college years. Unlike Yae, Takumi was always chasing his unreachable dreams, even after their graduation. This made his girlfriend's life hard, since she had to pay all their expenses. Takumi was always at home watching TV or drinking beer. After a while he started to abuse Yae whenever they ended up arguing, which further made Yae unhappy. Eventually, Takumi found a stable job, which he wanted to tell Yae about during their trip in Hinamizawa. Takumi is the first dead person in the story to speak, revealing the new aspect of Hinamizawa as being connected to the "land of the dead". When accompanying Yae to their car, he was already dead, appearing to her as a spirit only because of their feelings. At "Mion's" prompting he tells the group that he regretted how he had treated Yae, and that he had intended to make their trip to Hinamizawa a turning point. He'd give up on his dreams, get a real job, and stop making her sad because he loved her so. M Machi In June 2006, Machi (マチ) joined a carbon monoxide suicide party in the ghost village of Hinamizawa. Her reasons for dying are unknown, however it is hinted that it involves the deaths of her family. Since the village was called the "land of the dead", she hoped that she would see the ghosts of her dead family members, and is disheartened when they fail to appear. Mifune Mifune (三船) is a character who only appears in Yoigoshi-hen as the antagonist of the arc. Mifune was once a confidant of Sonozaki Akane's husband. Shortly before the events of Yoigoshi-hen, he arranges for her assassination in a bid to take over the Sonozaki House. He and his men pursue "Sonozaki Mion" into the abandoned Hinamizawa village in an attempt to kill her and take the bell for himself, but is ultimately killed by Sonozaki Shion. It is unclear whether or not Mifune had any blood tie to the family, or was simply a powerful member of their organization. O Orphanage Staff Coming Soon... R Real Estate Agent He is a real estate agent in Hinamizawa who sells a house to Maebara Ichirō Appearance He has brown eyes and short brown short hair. He wears glasses, a white shirt with a charcoal tie. S Sonozaki Sōhei Sonozaki Sōhei was the leader of the Sonozaki family during World War II and the husband of Sonozaki Oryō. He made a lot of money on the black market by selling canned food which he probably had stolen from a food storage in China where he had been working. He gave this money to his wife Oryō, who rebuilt Hinamizawa, which had been falling apart near the end of the war. But in the late 1950s a bad rumor came up. Sōhei had allegedly belonged to a scientific military unit. By doing research on how to supply the starving Japanese army with food, they reportedly tried to use human bodies for nutritional purposes. Moreover, the rumor blamed Sōhei to have distributed canned human flesh and having become rich by such means. However, he denied this allegation until the day he died. SonozakiSouhei.png|Sōhei's manga illustration by Yutori Houjyou sonozakisouhei2.png|Sōhei's manga illustration by Yoshiki Tonogai Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Articles in need of cleanup